warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
New Life
Prologue Part 1/2 Snowfur padded through the forest, scenting the prey heavy air. Her son, Whitestorm, walked beside her, his white pelt shining with stars. She purred, enjoying his company, as StarClan was the only place she had really known him. If only Thistleclaw was there… but that was impossible. She knew it was a jealous thought, but she was glad that Spottedleaf, Thistleclaw’s love after her death, was not present. Whitestorm, as if reading her mind, turned and looked at her. “It wasn’t her fault you know.” Snowfur sighed. “I know Whitestorm, but it’s easy to assign blame to those involved in it.” They stayed silent for a while, gradually making their way north. They stopped to hunt prey and sun themselves a few times, but they only spoke again while eating the squirrel they had managed to catch. “Who do you think will be there?” Whitestorm chewed thoughtfully. “Well, I expect a lot of kits, for they never got a chance at life.” Snowfur nodded. “Yes, you’re right. StarClan has too many kits. How many lives are they giving away?” Whitestorm finished the last of the squirrel, then paused, not certain how to answer his mother’s question. “I suppose that will be up to Skystar, Thunderstar, Shadowstar, Windstar and Riverstar.” “I thought Moth Flight would choose as well, as she was the first medicine cat.” “Yes, probably her as well.” They simultaneously turned their bellies up to the sun. “I don’t mind who it is, as long as the kits get to go first.” ''' Prologue Part 2/2 Badgerfang pushed Snowkit over. “I can’t wait!” he mewed. “We’ll finally get to be warriors!” The tiny kit glared at him. “You became a warrior!” he accused. “I know, and I’m all proud and everything, but I want to serve ShadowClan again! I was given my warrior name just before I died.” Snowkit sniffed. “You still got a warrior name. You’re not even old enough to be an apprentice, let alone a warrior!” Badgerfang narrowed his eyes at the tom-kit, and stalked away. “I’m going to go play with Mosskit!” Snowkit followed him. “Not if I get there first!” Badgerfang purred, knowing that his warrior training would help him beat Snowkit to Mosskit. Sure enough, knowing her scent better then Snowkit, he was able to track her all the way to the Gazing Pool. She greeted him with a, "Badgerfang!" He purred. Although she was ThunderClan/RiverClan, he had feelings for her. It didn't help that Snowkit also seemed to like the silver and white she-kit as well, because he was ThunderClan, and had a far more likely chance of attracting her. Perhaps it was cruel, but because of this Badgerfang made sure to ''always ''tease Snowkit about how he had been deaf while living. It made Snowkit grouchy, but Mosskit's laughter was always worth a few days of Snowkit not talking to him. Then, his glorious moment with Mosskit was ruined. Snowkit came running along. "Hi Mosskit!" he squeaked. Badgerfang glared at him, but Snowkit missed the look. Mosskit beamed at him. "Hi Snowkit! How are you?" Snowkit sat on his haunches, and licked his chest-fur, talking in-between licks. "I'm pretty good, except for when Badgerfang decides to sit on me." Badgerfang guiltily remembered those times he had shut Snowkit up by sitting on him. Mosskit gave Badgerfang a reproving look, and he quickly mewed, "We discussed Snowkit's deafness a bit too." Snowkit ignored Badgerfang, much to the black and white kit's annoyance. He considered demanding attention, but decided it would sound childish. He was saved from coming up with a suitable strategy for attention by a brown she-cat with narrow tabby stripes. "Hello kits." He jumped at looked up at her. "I'm a warrior!" She was suddenly joined by a black she-cat. The newcomer gazed down at Badgerfang fondly. "We know, little one. You died bravely." Mosskit looked up at the two she-cats, surpirse in her eyes. "You're both Clan founders, aren't you?" The brown cat purred. "Correct. I suppose you know why we are here?" Snowkit sat on his haunches and examined them. "No." A large ginger tom appeared next to them. "Why," he mewed. "We are here to give you new lives." And everything went black. Chapter 1 "Get off me Nightkit!" Nightkit rolled off Icekit's back with a sigh. Why did her brother ''have ''to be so delicate? "I was only playing!" He let out a dramatic sigh, started to groom himself. "You really ''are ''a mousebrain sometimes," he commented. Nightkit glared at him, and stalked off, her little tail high in the air. She didn't need him. And anyway, how was she the mousebrain? He was the one who had suggested playing battles. And leaping was ''part ''of fighting. Seriously, he had to go get some brains. Stripedclaw, her father, approached her, a frown on his broad face. She instinctively cowered, expecting the worse. "Nightkit, have you got bees in your brain?!" Nightkit looked up at him, rather offended. The tabby tom continued his scolding with gusto. "I mean, what kind of selfrespecting warri- sorry, what kind of self respecting ''kit ''would play 'fight' with their littermate?!"